My Crisis
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Henrika story. Sometimes depression and sad events lead to the happiest and favourable moments of life!
1. Chapter One

Hey there! It's been a while scince I updated! Sorry about that! Thank you reviewers, heres chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
My Crisis  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
I woke up the next morning, still aware of the realistic dream I had. Then I thought about   
  
Takato. He was gone now, Henry would need some comfort. It was his best friend and I didn't want   
  
to see him so sad. This really hadn't been a fantastic week for anybody. It was like we were all   
  
leaving one by one. It was so depressing.  
  
I got up off my bed and picked out some clothes to wear. I pulled a a jacket on over my top, as   
  
it was so cold that morning. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. My mom and grandma   
  
were talking quietly. They looked up as I entered.  
  
"Hi Rika honey, did you have a good sleep?" my mother asked me. I yawned.  
  
"Umm, I slept okay."  
  
"Rika, the mother of you firend, Takatoa is it? Well she called this morning, I'm afraid you've   
  
lost another friend." I stood there and frozze, it was real then.  
  
"I know Mom, Jeri told me."  
  
"Jeri told you?" my mother asked a little confused.  
  
"Yeah." I sat down and ate half a slice of toast.   
  
"I'm gonna go see Henry." I said looking up at the clock. It wasn't to early.  
  
"Be back for tea honey!" My mon called as I walked out the door.   
  
I slowly made my way over to the Wong's apartment. Usually it would have taken me about ten   
  
minutes but today it took me a lot longer. Nearly twenty. I walked up the three flights of stairs   
  
mechannically and knocked three times on the door to his apartment. He opened the door. His eyes   
  
were red, from crying my the looks of things, but he smiled at me. Just a small one. Gratefully   
  
accpting the fact I was here.  
  
I followed him inside and into his room.  
  
"Hey Rika thanks for coming over, I could use someone to talk to."  
  
"Yeah I kinda thought you might." I bit my lip, I was never this nervous around him. Why now? We   
  
sat in silence for a few moments till both of us decided to speak up.  
  
"Did you..."  
  
"You first..."  
  
"No you..." We stopped and I looked at him. He was staring at the floor. He glanced up and opened   
  
his mouth as if to say something then quickly closed it again and looked back at the floor. I   
  
decided to speak up.  
  
"Did you have a dream last night?"  
  
"Umm, Yeah. Why?" he asked, returning his gaze to me. In a way it made me feel intimidated. His   
  
eyes were swirling with emotions, saddness, hurt and lve. Or the loss of it. Nothing can replace   
  
the love of your best friend. I should know.  
  
"Because I did. She...Jeri was there. So was Takato." I turned my face away from his hoping he   
  
wouldn't notice tiny tears welling up in my eyes. I needed to be strong for him. I didn't want to   
  
cry, at least not now anyway.   
  
What Jeri had said last night was true, I did love him. He was like a brother to me. I respected   
  
him and he respected me, and maybe this love would turn into what Takato and Jeri had. If what   
  
she had said was true.  
  
"Yeah, I had a dream. But it was just Takato. I can understand why he did it, he wanted to be   
  
with the person he loves. I just have to accept that. If I was him, i'd probably do the same   
  
thing." I looked back at him, maybe Takato had done had Jeri had given to me. His love for Jeri.  
  
Maybe Henry really did care for me, as more than a friend.  
  
well what do you think? Sort I know and I am sorry about that! Please review, and I'll see you next chapter! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter one:  
  
I can't believe the poor girls life had ended here. It was devastating to know. Her family were   
  
truly distraught. Over the last four years things had happened to them and their little girl. All   
  
Of her friends were there. All of them crying, but the one who was most upset must have been   
  
Takato.  
  
Jeri was the love of his life. Ever since the D-Reaper they had been together. At seventeen,   
  
Jeri was finally getting over her depression. She seemed a lot happier than ever. In those four   
  
years she was slowly regaining herself. A year after the day she lost Leomon, Jeri admitted   
  
to Takato and I she was still having nightmares. She talked about them and said it helped her.   
  
We never spoke of the dreams again. But I was curious to know what pushed her so far to do this.  
  
The day we found out, almost a week ago now, was one of the worst days of my life. Jeri was my   
  
best friend. Taking an overdose of Asprin and slitting her wrists was something Jeri just   
  
Wouldn't do. She was the happy sweet girl of the group. The crazy one with the sock-puppet. Not a   
  
suicide maniac!   
  
The funeral was a sad service, well most of them are. Jeri's family at the front, her friends in   
  
the second and third row. Kazu, Kenta, Takato and Ryo sat in the second, myself, Henry and Suzy   
  
in the third. Takato held his head in his hands. He was angry and upset. He never wanted to lose   
  
Jeri again. He admitted he felt empty. Kazu and Kenta were crying too, but not as bad. Ryo   
  
wasn't crying, but he was very upset. 'He'd grieve in his own way' I thought. Henry and myself   
  
were both crying silent tears. They just ran down each of our faces. Suzy, the poor little girl,   
  
was crying her heart out. Being only eleven that's what you'd do, I guess. Henry had his arm   
  
around her tightly.  
  
After the funeral, many people walked over to the Katou Restaurant. If was strange not seeing   
  
Jeri around. But however much I didn't want to think it, this was something we'd have to get used   
  
to.  
  
Everyone was dressed in black. Mainly adults came in to comfort Mr. Katou and Jeri's stepmother.   
  
There were pictures all around and I realised I needed to get out of there. I rose slowly and   
  
walked away from the crowd of sobbing people. I was starting to cry again. I walked towards the   
  
park, the tears slipping down my cheeks.  
  
The park was deserted. It was all so weird. My friend was dead and it seemed like it had   
  
affected the whole of Shinjuku. No one was around the place. I walked over to a bench in the   
  
middle of the park. I thought back to all the times Jeri and I were together. Shopping, talking,   
  
laughing and her crying. We did so much, we were such close friends and now she was gone, just   
  
like that.  
  
"Are you okay Rika? I noticed you'd left and decided to come look for you." A calm and quiet   
  
voice came from behind me. I knew who it was.  
  
"I'm not okay Henry. My best friend just died." I started crying again. As if by instinct, Henry   
  
came over and sat beside me. He hugged me like he had hugged Suzy at the service. I was so glad   
  
to be in some one else's arms. Henry was comforting me. He was my other best friend. I didn't   
  
need to tell him what was on my mind, because he already knew. It was like some sort of telepathy   
  
power. Best friends could often finish each other's sentences and know what the other was   
  
thinking. It was nicer this way, I didn't care to talk as much when I was this upset.  
  
My digimon Renamon was unable to attend the funeral. I think all of our digimon were at   
  
Guilmon's hideout. They all had their own way about death, which was something they only briefly   
  
understood themselves, as they themselves don't die. They're reborn.  
  
Henry and I sat together for a long while just listening to the sounds of the world around us.   
  
It was peaceful like this, us being together. 'No!' I thought to myself 'I'm not allowed to like   
  
Henry like this, he's my friend.' I didn't want a relationship now, not after Jeri's death.   
  
School wasn't for another week or so yet so I was thankful to have a little time to get things   
  
together. I pulled away from Henry's grasp and sat up facing the trees ahead of me.  
  
"Listen, later if you want to talk or something, call me. I'm sorry but I have to go now, Suzy'l   
  
want to go home by now. Umm, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Thank you Henry." I whispered. "I have to go anyways, later Henry." I gave a half smile and   
  
walked away in the direction of my house.   
  
I got home within the time space of about fifteen minutes. My mother and grandma had already   
  
arrived home.  
  
"Oh Rika, where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere honey." my mother exclaimed as I walked   
  
through the door.  
  
"I just needed some time to think. I'll be in my room." I hugged my mother back and walked to my   
  
bedroom, closing the door behind me. I didn't feel like crying anymore. It was early but I was so   
  
tired. I laid down upon my bed and, in no time at all, fell asleep.  
  
"RiiKaaaa..." A voice echoed in the room I was in. The room had four walls all painted a bright   
  
white. The voice came again sounding more clearly. It sounded like Jeri's voice. Maybe she wasn't   
  
dead after all. But I was at her funeral. Maybe it was a dream, but isn't this a dream? It's all   
  
so real. I was right. My memories of Jeri quickly came into few, happy memories. From the   
  
digi-world and in the last four years. Then all the bad memories cam, Jeri depressed, her cold   
  
hard dead face, how strange her eyes looked when the D-Reaper had possessed her. I heard myself   
  
scream and then the memories and white walls peeled away and there was nothing. Just blackness.   
  
Then I found myself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.  
  
I woke up with a start, but I wasn't in my room. I was somewhere else, and Jeri was there this   
  
time. She looked so real.   
  
"Rika, I've missed you." She smiled at me. I just stared.  
  
"Jeri is it really you?" I asked still staring.  
  
"Yes it's me, I'm sorry I did that to you all, I feel so terrible."  
  
"Why, Jeri? Why'd you do it?" I still couldn't believe my old friend was right before my eyes. I   
  
Didn't know if this was a dream or not. I needed to know why, I had so many questions.  
  
"I don't know, Rika. I was just depressed one day, and I thought ending my life would be easier.   
  
The tablets and knife were right there. I didn't want to leave Takato, or any of you."  
  
"Jeri, that just isn't like you. You seemed to be getting happier."  
  
"I know. But I have a message for you. I can no longer love again, now I'm dead. I know you have   
  
a thing for Henry and I know he returns the same feelings. No matter how long it takes for you   
  
two get together, you need to know I'll be watching over you. Until you are both in love with   
  
each other my soul will be restless."  
  
"So, you're telling me, you're a ghost?" I was confused but I continued to listen to Jeri anyway.  
  
"Kind-of. I'm not living but then imp not quite dead yet, I don't really know what I am, but I do   
  
know that I have to give you the love I had for Takato. I'm afraid to say, he's not with you   
  
anymore." Jeri said this sadly and looked down at her feet. I then saw a figure emerge from   
  
behind her. I was so shocked to notice it was the brown haired goggle head I saw today.  
  
"T-Tak-Takato?" I asked, choking almost.  
  
"Rika, I'm sorry to leave you too, but I needed to be with Jeri. Keep the others together for   
  
me." He smiled at me then turned to Jeri. "I've given Henry my love, and told him what you wanted   
  
me to say. I'll see you soon Jeri." He kissed her and vanished. Jeri was blushing but she carried   
  
on talking.  
  
"Takato did the same thing to Henry, and now I give you all the love I posses, all my happy   
  
thoughts. I'll protect you Rika, keep on being strong." The last thing I saw was a yellow and   
  
lime light. Then I was asleep again. Dreaming, funnily enough, of Henry...  
  
Do you like this? Should I continue? Tell me! 


End file.
